Such a perfect day
by Marianne-D
Summary: /En pause/ Marié de force à une inconnue, Sirius Black ne s'attend pas l'aimer ni même à l'apprécier. Mais l'année scolaire qu'il vont partager est longue. Il n'est pas dit que le gros dur de Gryffondor ne finisse pas par tomber pour sa jeune...épouse.
1. Ete 1978, Partie I

**Ete 1978**

Un homme massif face à un autre, plus fluet, à peine plus petit. L'un vêtu élégamment, d'un vert émeraude, se tenant droit comme un i, ses cheveux cendrés rassemblés en un long catogan. L'autre, les yeux plissés en une provocation à peine voilée, des mèches de cheveux noirs volant en encadrant son visage bazané, portant un sweat rouge vif.

Ils se disputaient. Violemment. Le plus âgé le frappa d'un geste vif, fendant sa lèvre inférieure qui laissa immédiatement échapper un mince filet de sang. Pas une seule émotion ne traversa son visage émacié à l'expression dure. Il jeta une phrase et fit demi tour, l'air toujours aussi impassible, presque furieux interieurement. Seuls ses yeux de glace laissait transparaître une profonde colère.

Le plus jeune le suivit de ses yeux gris haineux tout en essuyant d'un revers de main son menton collant. Il était mince, admirablement bien bâti, des traits gracieux. Pourtant, tout en lui ne transpirait que rage et hurlements retenus. Cependant, il ne fit que faire demi tour, sa main se portant parfois à sa blessure.

Il grimpa dans les étages lugubres, échappant à un sorte de harpie décérébée, et entra enfin dans une petite partie du grenier qui était probablement devenue sa chambre. Un simple matelas à même le sol, une immense armoire sur un mur nu constituaient l'ensemble du mobilier.

Toujours bouillant de rage, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en respirant profondément, fixant les toiles d'araignées au plafond qui semblaient s'agrandir chaque jour d'avantage. Son haut remonta de quelques centimètres lorsqu'il croisa ses bras sous sa tête, dévoilant une fine ligne de poils noir qui disparaissait sous son jean noir.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se relevait en soupirant presque avec défaitisme, la lueur déterminée cependant encore encrée au fond de ses prunelles oscillant entre l'acier et l'océan. Il prit une porte minuscule qui s'ouvrit sur un salle de bain aux dimensions réduites, comprenant une simple douche et un lavabo. Il avisa son reflet dans un miroir fendu.

Ses doigts sur crispèrent instinctivement sur les rebords de l'évier, les lèvres tremblantes, se retenant sûrement de lancer son poings sur le miroir rien que pour faire disparaître son image. Il passa rapidement son pull par dessus sa tête et déboutonna son jean qui tomba sobrement à ses pieds.

Entré dans la cabine de douche, il posa son front contre le carrelage froid et laissa l'eau lui dégouliner dessus, en une réflexion muette, un relaxation avant une nouvelle bataille. Il finit par l'arrêter et ceignit sa taille d'une serviette crême.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il était incroyablement beau avec ses hanches étroites, ses muscles dessinés finement, visibles mais pas trop, une peau bazanée comme si il venait de passer deux mois au bord de la mer. Un petit air androgyne, innocent, cependant vite chassé par l'air farouche qu'il portait dans son regard.

Il revint dans sa 'chambre' et ouvrit en grand les portes de sa penderie, jetant au passage un air déçu à la malle prête depuis trop longtemps qui trônait sous la fenêtre. Il enfila une chemise blanche impeccablement lisse et une veste noire à queue de pis qui le fit grimacer. Un pantalon tout aussi sombre et un sort de guérison sur sa lèvre plus tard, il redescendait au rez de chaussé où l'attendait l'homme et une femme qui acquiescèrent le voyant et disparurent aussitôt.

Blasé au possible, il s'assit dans une immense salle aux plafonds décorés d'arabesque , encore vide, et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce soir serait cellé son avenir et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de s'enfuir. Il n'avait même pas su s'opposer à celui qui se considérait comme son père.

Huit heures, les premiers invités qui arrivèrent et l'angoisse sourde qui s'empara de sa gorge ne fit qu'augmenter avec l'égrénation lente de leur noms avant la descente de l'escalier en marbre. Il tremblait légèrement quand le nom qu'il redoutait arriva enfin.

Il n'osa pas immédiatement relever les yeux, mais les visages de ses amis apparurent fugacement et, fier, il la fixa. Et ce qu'il vit manqua de lui laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Avant de se ressaisir et de se dire que quoi qu'elle ferait, il la haïrait, rien que pour ce qu'elle représentait. Sa fin.

Elle sembla troublée de ne voir personne s'avancer vers elle et coinça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elle avait une peau pâle et d'immense yeux gris-vert qui lui donnaient un air rêveur. Elle portait une longue robe bustier verte pastel toute simple et avait construit un vague chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées.

Angoissée comme cela ne devrait pas être permis, elle s'avança vers lui. Il eut la vague sensation qu'elle vacillait dangereusement sur ses hauts talons et que ses fines chevilles se forçaient à ne pas partir directement vers le sol.

" M. Black ?"

Il tiqua vivement à l'emploi de ce nom qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il soupira. Au moins il aura passé la soirée en bonne compagnie et elle n'avait pas si laide qu'il l'avait imaginé. Elle devait même probablement être jolie.

" Sirius.

- Enchantée, dit elle en tendant une main qu'il serra avec un temps de réflexion. Je suis Lulanna Harper. Appelez moi Tia."

Il haussa un sourcil aussi haut que cela est humainement possible et laissa échapper un mince sourire qui se répercuta sur elle en largement plus grand et humain.

"Heureuse de vous avoir arraché un sourire. Ma soirée ne sera pas perdue.

- Votre soirée peut être pas. Que pensez vous de votre vie ? Jeta-t-il acerbe."

Il eut la surprise de la voir baisser le visage vers le sol. Elle avait l'air triste et son sourire s'était affadi.

" Je n'ai pas eu le choix, souffla-t-elle. Figurez vous que vous n'êtes pas le seul qui aurait aimé garder votre vie. Je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Mari et femme ne sont que des mots. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber mon statut et mes conquêtes par la même occasion."

Sirius en fut soufflé. La jeune fille venait d'exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait en quelques mots. Elle se tenait à présent droite et avait un étrange sourire en coin qui lui rappela, et il s'interrogea plus tard sur cette comparaison, James lorsqu'il voyait Snivellus au détour d'un couloir.

"Et vous savez le pire de tout ? Ils veulent un héritier le plus vite possible ! J'ai même eu le droit à des cours pour ça. Vous vous rendez compte ? DES COURS ! Elle éclata de rire et il la suivit de bon coeur, voyant ce mariage d'un meilleur oeil. Comme si je ne savais pas comment faire..."

Il eut vaguement l'air choqué, s'entendant presque parler comme si il était devenu elle. Ce qui était assez perturbant, vous en conviendrez. Jamais une fille n'avait abordé le sujet aussi librement avec lui, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle se saisit de son bras avec un sourire et, reprenant contenance en un instant, se redressa et chassa les quelques mèches qui encombraient son regard perçant. Il avisa ses parents qui le fixaient au fond de la salle, un petit air satisfait sur leur visage, ce qui lui déplut fortement.


	2. Ete 1978, Partie II

Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu plus court... Je voulais juste remercier mes anonymes reviewers à qui je ne peux pas répondre, mais je pense fort à eux =D

**Été 1978, deuxième partie**

"Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Je vais rentrer en septième année, répondit-il machinalement. Et vous ?

- J'étais en Écosse, une toute petite école, vous ne devez pas connaître. Elle parut profondément songeuse. Comment est Poudlard ?

- Disons que c'est immense, dit il avec un air nostalgique. Pourquoi ça ?"

Elle grogna et il n'eut pas besoin de poser d'autres questions. Il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait. Il haït ses parents encore plus fort. Ils osaient lui imposer sa vie, ses choix, le mariaient de force, et le pire de tout ? Ils envoyaient sa future femme dans la même école que lui.

" Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne vous gênerais pas. Vous ne saurez même pas que j'existe.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Ca ne l'est pas. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée avec mes amies, murmura-t-elle avec un air maussade.

- Je ne supporterais pas de me séparer des miens. Ils sont ma famille."

Elle eut un éclat de rire qui sembla se répercuter sur les murs encombrés avant de s'envoler vers le ciel par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Pour la première fois, il remarqua les adorables fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses joues lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Il comprit pourquoi elle devait collectionner les conquêtes.

" Sirius ?

- Mm ?

- Oh rien d'important, si ce n'est que je te tends un verre depuis cinq minutes dans le vide..."

Il eut un hochement de tête avec un air penaud et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux, vidant le sien d'un seul trait pour le reposer sur le plateau du serveur qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Gryffondor non plus, manquant de s'étouffer en goûtant au sien, terriblement alcoolisé.

" L'habitude.

- Harp... Je veux dire Tia. Pourquoi vous ?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Je suis insupportable avec mon père et ils n'ont pas autant d'argent qu'ils devraient pour une famille de leur rang.

- Je crois qu'ils ont trop d'argent et un fils aîné qui méprise toutes leur conviction.

- Bien."

Il eut un regard intrigué.

"Bien quoi ?

- Et bien, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je ne me marierais pas avec un futur adepte de la magie noire.

- De ce côté là, il n'y a pas de problème. Plutôt mourir.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Évidemment.

- Je peux vous tutoyer ?"

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien et il sombra dans la prairie de son regard interrogateur, absolument sérieux.

" Bien sur que oui. Ca semblerait stupide qu'une femme vouvoie son mari, lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je peux avoir des idées follement romantiques, mais je considère la mariage comme un évênement majeur dans une vie. Alors, même si tu n'es pas la personne idéale, ni celle que j'avais rêvé, il faut faire avec. En oubliant le fait que je dormirais absolument pas avec toi et que je vivrais avec mon chat , et uniquement lui."

Il y eut un gros blanc lourd.

" J'aurais même pas le droit à un câlin ? Murmura-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu."

Elle le frappa en riant sur son avant bras et il fut heureux d'avoir redonné un sens positif à la situation.

"Comptes tu m'inviter à danser un jour ?

-Non.

- Je peux demander à ton père ?

- NON ! Okay, on y va... Serpentarde, grogna -t-il dans sa barbe inexistante."

Il cala sa main sur sa taille tandis qu'elle posait délicatement la sienne sur son épaule. Ils enlacèrent leur doigts et partirent dans un valse aérienne. Plus emplie de sentiments et de réflexions que de technique.

" Crois-tu au destin Sirius ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, je me parlais."

Il ne le vit pas, mais il sentit que les yeux de sa cavalière s'embuaient lentement et que dans quelques instants, de lourdes larmes rouleraient sur ses joues aux pommettes saillantes. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Lui aussi avait mal.

" On peut encore tout annuler Tia.

- Mis à part si l'un de nous meurt, je ne pense pas. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille et j'ai déjà survécu à pire. Promets moi juste un truc.

- Dis toujours.

- Ne me mens pas. Jamais. Je me fous de ce que tu feras de ta vie, mais quand nous nous verrons, par pitié, ne me mens pas."


	3. Septembre 1978, Partie I

**Septembre 1978, partie I**

Sirius hurla comme un sauvage en voyant son meilleur ami qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et l'attrapeur commença légèrement à suffoquer. Ne se satisfaisant pas d'un seul presque crime, il se jeta sur son deuxième meilleur ami, nettement moins expansif.

" Tu as fais quoi pendant tes vacances Paddy pour être dans cet état ? S'indigna Potter.

- Ah. Et bien, je peux vous dire que j'ai un paquet de truc à vous raconter."

Il les entraîna à sa suite dans le train, fouillant malgré lui les alentours pour trouver celle qui était devenue la semaine précédente sa femme. Durant toute la cérémonie, tout deux avaient gardé les yeux rivés vers le sol et ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ils avaient mal.

Effondrés dans les banquettes inconfortable, il brandit sa main droite avec lassitude, contemplant le fin anneau d'or qui ornait son doigt. Il était convaincu que c'était elle qui l'avait choisi.

"C'est ce que je crois Paddy ? Souffla James, ahuri.

- Oui.

- Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été invité bordel !

- Quand, il y a huit jours. Comment, avec un mage. Pourquoi, parce que c'était ma mère qui l'a décidé et qui l'a organisé.

- Oh. My. God. Elle t'a marié de force.

- Hun, hun.

- Avec une fille laide à faire peur, des parents plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou et une fâcheuse tendance à te haïr ?

- En fait... Il se tue et regarda fixement l'ombre derrière la porte."

Ombre qui abaissa la poignée et qui s'excusa en bafouillant, son regard posé sur l'animagus qui soupira de soulagement.

" Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas frappé, excu...

- Entre Tia. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle."

La jolie blonde entra et Sirius constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle était encore plus mignonne que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux bouclaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle avait noué un foulard bleu en bandeau, s'accordant parfaitement avec son débardeur moulant ses formes rondes.

" Tia ? Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le binoclard, à moitié largué.

- Je vous présente Lulanna Harper, ma femme."

Il y eut un long, un immense silence qui s'écrasa sur leurs épaules respectives. Elle finit par avoir un rire nerveux, permettant à son 'époux' de retrouver les deux fossettes qui l'avaient tant marqué.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je ne tiens pas à passer mes journées avec lui. Mariés peut être, libres comme l'air, toujours. Il a sa vie j'ai la mienne oki doki ? Trop jeune pour ne pas en profiter DJ !"

Elle les salua en souriant et s'en alla, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

"DJ ?"

Chose improbable, Sirius Black rougit.

" Don Juan.

- Ça ne te va pas mal Paddy... murmura Remus avec un faux sérieux, voyant encore ses prunelles grises-vertes se poser sur lui et s'illuminer d'une sorte de compréhension. Elle entre en septième année ?

- J'en sais fichtre rien. Je ne lui ai pas posé la question.

- Elle a l'air sympa, dit simplement James, songeur.

- Elle l'est. Enfin... Je crois."

Lulanna se balada de compartiment en compartiment, découvrant des tas d'élèves tous plus inconnus à ses yeux les uns que les autres. Il restait de la place dans un seul où était assis un garçon plutôt laid plongé dans un livre et une fille au visage nerveux, qui fouillait frénétiquement dans un sac rapé.

"Je peux vous squatter, demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

- Si tu veux, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint."

Elle s'installa confortablement à côté du garçon et fixa avec une certaine interrogation la fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par être intriguée par les questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Harper et qui se répercutaient sur ses yeux.

" Comment t'appelles-tu ? Finis par lancer la blonde.

- Nasha Devans. Je suis à Serdaigle. Et toi ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontré.

- Lulanna Harper. Et c'est normal, je suis nouvelle.

- Nouvelle ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait venir à Poudlard après la première année...

- Moi non plus en réalité. Mais le fait est que je suis là.

- Je dois te prévenir. Je ne suis pas particulièrement appréciée par les autres élèves, ils me trouvent plutôt bizarre.

- Alors se sont eux qui ont un problème. Pas toi."

Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence nouvelle et, étrangement, elle furent convaincues en une seconde que c'était le début d'une grande complicité entre elles deux. Peut-être même de la plus grande amitié jamais conçue entre deux personnes.

Discutant gaiement de chose et d'autre, personne n'aurait pu deviner que le Serpentard les observaient, un rictus moqueur accroché à ses lèvres fines. Si il n'était pas beau, ce sourire lui conférait sans aucun doute un charme irréfutable.

" Et les potions ? S'enquit Tia. Qui les enseigne ?

- Le professeur Slugorn. Mais je n'ai plus cette matière depuis les Buses. Demande à Severus. Hey Sevy !"

La Serdaigle envoya au garçon un coup de pied et ce dernier sursauta, se préparant à l'engueuler copieusement. Mais il vit le regard interressé de la blonde et décida de passer pour cette fois ci, le coeur gonflé par les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses prunelles grises.

" Bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux Devans ?

- Parle donc des potions à la p'tite nouvelle que voilà...

- Je ne suis pas petite Mlle-J'fais-un-mètre-0,2 !

- Je ne te permets pas Lulanna-appelle-moi-Tia-ou-je-te-trucide !

- Okay. Temps mort. Laissons s'exprimer notre adepte des potions, se calma Tia.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

- Ben... Où vous en êtes dans le programme, si le prof est sympatoche et bien entendu, si un certain Sirius Black fait parti de ceux qui ont continué cette matière, histoire que je ne l'empoisonne pas malencontreusement.

- Dans le programme, nous en sommes aux divers antidotes, tout ce qui est poisons et je crois bien qu'on vient de voir le Polynectar.

- Bien. Ça, je maîtrise.

- Le prof est un pur concentré de n'importe quoi et de favoritisme, sinon oui, Black a continué les potions et je t'encourage à l'empoisonner.

- Merci Severus. J'peux t'appeler Sevy ?

- Uniquement si tu veux mourir.

- Dac'O Dac Sevy !"

Les deux filles eurent un rire commun tandis que le Serpent se replongeait dans sa lecture, l'air exaspéré. Nasha finit par faire remarquer qu'ils devaient peut être commencer à songer à se changer et, à tour de rôle, ils passèrent leurs uniformes. Celui de Tia lui arracha un soupire de désespoir.

" C'est surement la meilleure école du monde, mais niveau mode, il y a encore des progrès à faire.

- Et je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça la coéquipière."

En descendant du wagon, elles riaient encore comme des bossus et tous les dévisagèrent, éberlués de voir Miss-reine-des-glaces rire avec une inconnue, toutes deux suivies de près par un vert et argent au regard complice. La folie quoi.


	4. Septembre 1978, Partie II

_Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois ci... Merci aux reviewers anonymes ! Enjoy !_

" Miss Harper ? L'interpellée se retourna vivement.

- C'est bien moi, répondit-elle en voyant un professeur rigide s'avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa nouvelle amie qui eut un petit rire et suivit sans broncher la femme aux lèvres pincées. Elle la fit grimper dans une calèche sans toit et elles furent bientôt les premières à arriver au château.

" Dumbledore souhaiterait vous dire un mot. Montez les marches et frappez."

Sans plus de précisions, elle la planta devant des escaliers s'enroulant sur eux même et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Respirant à fond, elle s'engagea sur les marches et se retrouva bientôt face à une immense porte. Courageuse jusqu'au bout, elle frappa et entra. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'ombre familière du directeur. Ce dernier lui indiqua un fauteuil d'un mouvement de tête.

" Un bonbon Miss ?

- Non, merci monsieur.

- Je viens d'être mis au courant pour votre ' engagement' envers Sirius Black.

- Ah. C'est une façon originale d'appeller ça, mais sinon, oui.

- Nous devrions vous appeler Black, mais en accord avec moi même, j'ai décidé que non.

- Et je vous en remercie Monsieur. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tous soient au courant.

- Vous serez répartie avec les premières années, rien de tel pour se mettre dans le bain n'est-ce-pas ? Au moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me voir, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de prendre le thé avec vous."

Il l'entraîna aux portes de la grande salle et après un dernier clin d'oeil malicieux, la laissa. Une horde de gamins l'encercla bientôt et l'amena dans un mouvement de foule, pile devant le choixpeau. Elle sentait bien tous les regards sur elle, mais, accessoirement, elle s'en foutait. Elle ne fit que croiser une seconde le regard de Sirius qui s'était fait scrutateur.

Serpentard, elle s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Gryffondor, faut voir. Il ne la voyait pas du tout aller dans les autres maisons, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle entendit son nom. Grimpa. S'assit. Ce fut sans aucun doute l'une des plus longues répartitions de toute l'histoire de l'école.

" _Bien, bien ,bien... Une Harper... _"

Cinq minutes plus tard, un observateur attentif pourra remarquer la rougeur de colère qui enflammait ses joues et le pincement de sa lèvre inférieure.

" VOUS FAITES ÇA ET JE VOUS BRÛLE ! Rugit-elle sans se soucier du fait que tous l'écoutaient attentivement et fut satisfaite de sentir sursauter le choixpeau."

A nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, il hurla un Serdaigle sans tenir compte des protestations qu'elle effectuait. Amusée, McGonagall ôta le bout de tissu et laissa partir la nouvelle Serdaigle vers sa place. Avec une Serdaigle au caractère de cochon, Poudlard avait bien du soucis à se faire.

Elle s'installa cependant face à Nasha, isolée de tous les autres bleu et bronze, qui commença à déblatérer un nombre de question hallucinant. Une brune à côté d'elle la fixait comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Jamais elle n'avait dû voir la Reine des Glaces parler autant.

Elle était habillée bizarrement. L'uniforme, certes, mais avec des jambières multicolores qui faisaient mal aux yeux, des mitaines en résilles roses fluo et des dizaines de mèches de cheveux aux couleurs variées. Tia apprendrait plus tard qu'on la surnommait la Chose.

" Je suis Thalie McRidan, dit elle en souriant comme une folle.

- Enchantée ! Lulanna Harper. Dit Tia."

On se souviendra plus tard des trois filles comme du ' Three Hands Up". Autrement dit, du THU. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elles détenaient le record de levage de main en cours et de hurlements stridents les bras en l'air pendant un seul match de Quidditch. Enfin, ça, ça sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une observation réciproque des trois filles. L'une blonde, l'autre brune et la dernière aux cheveux nuit.

Quand elles se levèrent, dans un bel ensemble, se fut pour se diriger d'une seule femme vers les dortoirs situés tout au bout d'un escaliers étroit à côté de la bibliothèque. Probablement l'instinct du Serdaigle.

Elles entrèrent en riant comme des folles et tombèrent sur une autre fille, les cheveux coupés au carré avec des traits asiatiques. L'air pas franchement sympathique et un peu cruche selon l'avis immédiat de Tia.

" Tu es la nouvelle pas vrai ? Je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de mettre tes sales pattes sur Sirius Black ! Il est a moi !"

Tia eut l'air estomaqué et reprenant rapidement contenance se redressa et la dévisagea.

" Oui, moi aussi je suis très contente de te rencontrer. Comment tu t'appelles ? Ah, bien. Moi c'est Lulanna Harper. Et pour Black, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est _entièrement _à toi."

Elle hurlait intérieurement qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, Sirius ne serait jamais qu'à elle seule, en ce jour et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Après tout, le mariage sorcier n'est il pas techniquement impossible à rompre ?

Elle salua avec force mouvement de bras ses copines du jour et se glissa dans son lit, ayant envie plus que tout de fermer les yeux et de se laisser glisser dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle seule.

" TIA ! Lève toi bordel !"

La Serdaigle se redressa d'un bond et regarda, un rien égarée, les yeux bleus de sa colocataire qui brandissait fièrement sa baguette. Au bout de celle ci, un débardeur blanc et orange qui piquait les yeux et un sarouel pomme. Les cheveux bruns de Thalie partaient dans tous les sens, piquetés de tresses brésiliennes.

" C'est mon anniversaire ? Demanda Tia en baillant, surveillant cependant sa baguette.

- Nash' et moi, on a décidé de faire un pique-nique dans le parc pour fêter cette dernière année. Tu te ramènes ?

- Il est à peine huit heures, grogna la nouvelle.

- Justement, on sera plus à l'aise pour s'installer. Et il te faut au moins une heure pour te préparer."

Soupirante au possible, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, maudissant mentalement Thalie et sa folie perpétuelle. Sous sa douche, elle eut la pensée saugrenue que si la chinoise se tapait Sirius, elle verrait qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à son mari comme ça. Reste à savoir si c'était à cause de Sirius ou de la japonaise.

Elle revint dans sa chambre en serviette et se posta devant sa valise que les deux autres filles regardaient avec envie. Elle soupira.

" Vous pouvez fouiller si vous voulez. J'ai la flemme de choisir aujourd'hui."

Sauf que leurs deux personnalités opposées ne laissaient pas tellement de possibilités et elle se retrouva bientôt affublée de vêtements n'allant absolument pas ensemble. Chose qu'y n'eut pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

" Je dois dire Nash', que le résultat est vraiment pas mal.

- Je suis d'accord Thal'. Bien que ça manque un peu de couleur.

- Vous avez fini de jouer à la poupée, on peut y aller ?

- Attention, Tia est de mauvaise humeur !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la mauvaise humeur !"

Elle se jeta en hurlant sur la brune qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et qui subit les chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'épuisement s'en suive. Calmées, elle descendirent tranquillement jusqu'à la grande salle où elles remplirent leurs sac de cours encore vide de croissants et nourriture en tout genre.

Harper se laissa entraîner dans le parc qui lui était encore inconnu et s'émerveilla en voyant l'immense lac où se reflètait le soleil encore bas dans le ciel rougeoyant. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et tournoya sur elle même en riant, entraînant dans son sillage un nuage de boucles blondes.

Elles arrivèrent dans un coin ombragé, juste au bord de l'eau, parfait pour une journée de farniente avant la reprise définitive de cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Nasha étendit d'un ample mouvement de bras une grande couverture bleue où elles purent se laisser tomber sans douceur.

" En fait, je change d'avis. Merci de m'avoir réveillée Thal'. Hey, j'ai une question pour toi Nana.

- NANA ? Rugit férocement Nasha.

- C'est mignon non ? Bref, tu m'as dis que tout le monde te trouvait bizarre. J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ?"

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs lisses comme de la soie.

" Disons que je suis, enfin j'étais, du genre solitaire, à rester toute la journée dans mes bouquins, habillée tout de temps en noir.

- Même qu'ils l'appellent tous Miss Reine des Glaces. Rajouta Thalie.

- Ils sont complètement cons ! J'm'emballe là. C'était qui la pouffe à côté de nous ?

- Sayo Kimasu. Elle est raide dingue de Sirius, mais elle sort avec un mec de Pouffsouffle, Pete Chang. C'est quoi cette bague Tia ? Interrogea la brune.

-Je suppose que vous serez au courant un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons... Vous voyez le mec là bas qui me fixe ?

- Black. Et alors ?

- Mariés. Lui et moi."


	5. Septembre 1978, Partie III

Il eut un long et immense silence durant lequel toutes fixaient le Gryffondor qui se pavanait avec ses amis de toujours, deux filles collées à ses basques. Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs se démener pour ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, leurs lèvres siliconnées semblant vouloir l'embrasser à la moindre inatention.

" Ah. Bien. QUOIIIIIIIII !"

Le cri de Thalie avait irrémédiablement attiré l'attention des Maraudeurs sur eux et celui aux yeux gris eut un sourire ravageur et commença à s'avancer vers elles. Merde, songea Lulanna.

" Mes parents et les siens sont des sangs purs de la vieille école, ils nous ont marié de force. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, nous menons chacuns notre vie de notre côté...

- Tia, lumière de mes jours ! Cria le Gryffondor, accompagné de Potter et Lupin.

- Enfin je crois. Murmura-t-elle, gênée, surtout quand il s'assit à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer fermement. Bas les pattes Sirius ! C'est une propriétée privée !

- Okay, okay, juste pour te prévenir que je sortais avec Mélanie Gryffiths et de ne pas me faire un scandale.

- Merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. Je vais avoir la paix et me trouver moi aussi un copain. Tu fais vraiment les choses bien mon coeur.

- Tu te sens bien Tia ? Demanda Remus, dépassé par les évênements.

- Super bien ! Tu fais quoi cet après midi ?

- Je t'interdis de sortir avec Remus !

- T'es pas mon père ni ma mère ! Je sortirais bien avec qui je veux, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne t'appartiens pas."

L'animagus, étonné par l'inatention de Tia se releva et la fixa avec un regard dur.

" Très bien. Si tu n'en as rien à foutre, sors avec lui, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions mariés pas vrai ?"

Elle bondit et le repoussa violemment, ses poings sur ses hanches, indignée.

" Ecoute moi bien _Black_ ! Etre mon mari ne signifie pas commander mes faits et gestes. Et il ne signifie pas non plus que je suis inférieure à toi et que je te dois obéissance. Je couche avec qui je veux, quand je veux. Je me réserve même le privilège de tomber amoureuse si je veux. Et ce n'est pas un putin de mariage à la noix qui le privera du droit d'être heureuse !"

Il détailla ses lèvres pincées et ses cheveux rendus fous qui sublimaient son visage ovale et il fondit.

" Tu es magnifique quand tu t'énerves, tu savais ça Tia ?"

Aussitôt, sa colère retomba et elle se contenta de la chasser à coup de pieds dans le derrière. Les deux autres filles l'applaudirent en riant.

" C'est la première fois que je vois une file rembarrer Sirius Black. Un grand crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre de sitôt."

Lendemain matin, 6h 30, dortoir des Serdaigles encore endormies.6 h 31, dortoir des Serdaigles toutes réveillées et sur le pied de guerre. Après quelques morsures dues à la précipitation de Tia à entrer dans la salle de bain et la bataille à coups d'ongles limés, elles dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, convaincues d'être limite en retard, portant leur sac plein à craquer.

S'attablant, elles constatèrent qu'elles étaient parfaitement à l'heure, voir même en avance. Elles finirent par se lancer des piques à tour de rôle, provoquant indignation chez l'une et fou rire chez les deux autres.

" Je vous hais les filles.

- On sait. Et encore, tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours, prépare toi au pire..."

La prefête en chef, à savoir Alice... quelque chose, leur donna leur emploi du temps et si les deux compatriotes de Tia furent heureuses de leurs horaires plus que tranquilles, Lulanna fronça les sourcils en constatant deux choses.

La première, c'est qu'elle avait presque Dix heures de potions par semaine et que ce n'était définitivement pas normale. La seconde, c'est que la majorité des ses cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors et tout ce que cela entraînait.

En parlant de nuisibles, une nuée venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Elle les regarda sans aucune gêne, voyant pour la première fois la copine à son mari. Une petite blonde avec une bouche trop grande et des cheveux absoluement pas naturels, presque blancs. Eurk.

En revanche, elle remarqua sans peine la rousse qu'enlaçait le binoclard. Elle avait l'air sympa. Remus les suivait, un air blasé sur le visage, avant de voir que Tia les observait avec un demi -sourire et de la saluer sobrement.

" Nana !

- Tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça et je te tue.

- Là n'est pas la question. On a la quasi totalité des cours avec les Gryffondors !

- Depuis l'année dernière, ils évitent de les mettres avec les Serpentards. Vu le nombre d'incidents... Expliqua Thalie.

- En parlant de Serpentard... souffla Nasha, enfouissant son nez dans son bol de céréale."

Tia eut un sourire radieux en voyant le vert et argent s'approcher d'elles.

" Salut Sevy ! Quoi de neuf en ce magnifique Lundi de Septembre ?

- Pas grand chose. Mais comme tu commences par potion, si tu veux que je te montre le chemin... Finit-il, peu sûr de lui."

Nasha et Thalie fixèrent leur nouvelle amie qui grignotait son toast, imperturbable.

" Okay, c'est gentil. Je finis mon p'tit dèj et j'arrive."

Sans se soucier des regards indignés qui se posait sur elle, elle finit calmement son thé matinal et sa tartine de nutella avant de se lever et de rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait devant les portes. Au passage, elle remarqua que Sirius avait les yeux exorbités, comme si elle était un monstre. Chose pas impossible d'ailleurs.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et se surprit à lui trouver un charme intriguant avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa peau diaphane. Sans oublier son air déguingandé qui lui saillait plutôt pas mal.

" On est beaucoup à avoir pris potion en option ?

- Presque pas. Une dizaine je dirais.

- Bien. Je ne supporte pas d'être serrée comme une sardine. Tu te mettras avec moi ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une idée importune.

" Bien sur. Mais je te préviens, je suis maniaque.

- Surement pas autant que moi, je te rassure."

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qu'elle lui renvoya, terriblement intriguée par ce personnage plutôt froid et digne dans chacun de ses mouvements. Ils descendirent en discutant les escaliers menant aux cachots et arrivèrent juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Elle détailla le professeur aux allures de morses et décida de le classer dans la catégorie des abrutis inoffensifs. Elle déballa et tria ses ingrédients avec une minutie typiquement Serdaigle sous le regard attentif du Serpentard et du professeur.

Prête à commettre un crime , à savoir massacrer une potion, elle observa les instructions qui s'inscrivaient au tableau noir. Fastoche, songea-t-elle, manquerait plus que blacky pour assister à mon triomphe et ce cours serait parfait.

Alors qu'elle pilait d'un mouvement de poignet parfait ses graines de tournesol, elle observa les élèves qui l'entouraient. Si on exceptait Rogue et elle même, il y avait quatre Serpentards, deux Gryffondors, deux Pouffsouffles et un Serdaigle. La misère.

Elle finit par tendre une fiole de potion verte pomme au professeur qui haussa un épais sourcil broussailleux. Pour sur, elle allait se retrouver dans ses petits papiers plus vite qu'elle n'y pensait. Elle salua gaiment son partenaire et partit au hasard des couloirs pour trouver la salle de Sortilèges.


	6. Octobre 1978, Partie I

Merci beaucoup à Takinza de m'avoir aidé à publié ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus !

**Octobre 1978 Partie I**

Tia vivait non-stop avec les deux folles qui lui servaient à présent d'amies fidèles et dévouées, à savoir Nasha et Thalie. Amies qui ne cessaient de se bouffer le nez pour cause de caractères opposés au possible. C'était assez simple. Pour résumer, il suffisait que l'une dise blanc pour que l'autre dise noir, chacune d'entre elle sauvées par le gris de Tia.

Bref. Elles vivaient au jour le jour, ne se préoccupant pas plus que leur vie sentimentale que Rogue de ses cheveux un jour d'hiver enfermé dans sa chambre, si vous voyez le genre. Sauf que ce samedi d'octobre allait bientôt bousculer leurs petites habitudes du week end, à savoir glander comme seules des filles savent le faire en elles.

Un hibou, visiblement à bout de souffle, largua un imposant paquet rectangulaire sur sa table. Fière de sa prudence légendaire, elle commença par décacheter la lettre tandis que toute sa maison fixait la boîte avec curiosité. Les Serdaigles et leur légendaire curiosité.

"_ Chère belle fille,_

_Nous avons appris avec la plus grande stupéfaction votre placement chez les Serdaigles. Bien que cela soit plus raisonnable que les Gryffondors, nous sommes sincèrement ébahis, bien que nous ne doutons pas d'une explication tout à fait raisonnable. Voici un colis qui, je le sais, vous fera le plus grande plaisir. Cinq albums photos entiers de vos photos de votre, O combien heureux et réussi mariage. Vous êtes bien sur invitée a passer Noël parmi nous, nous pourrons ainsi discuter plus a notre aise de vos projets d'avenir._

_En espérant vous revoir rapidement,_

_Mme Black,_ _Toujours purs _"

Lulanna eut un haussement de sourcil tout à fait exceptionnel, ce qui conduisit Nana à se poser quelques questions sur le contenu de la lettre. Tout à son instinct, elle s'empara de l'enveloppe et constata avec une stupéfaction en augmentation que le blason sur le cachet de cire était celui de la famille des Black.

Elle la brandit et la blonde lui arracha des mains en lui lançant un regard du type "Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ne pose pas de questions.". Elle sembla réfléchir une brêve seconde et se leva, calant sous son bras le paquet affreusement lourd.

Elle marcha droit sur la table des Gryffondors, un peu plus loin. Elle se planta derrière Black qui continuait de rigoler avec sa bande d'amis. Remus toussota et d'un signe de tête la désigna. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et prit un air las.

" Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Dans un endroit discret.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? souffla-t-il tout bas.

- Alors vas dire ça à ta mère adorée, répondit elle tout aussi bas en brandissant la missive.

- Bien. Les mecs, si je suis pas de retour dans une heure, c'est qu'on se sera entretués.

- Ahaha. Hilarant. Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec un demi sourire qui n'échappa pas au lycan."

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules qui, au lieu d'arracher un gloussement à la Serdaigle comme toute fille normal l'aurait fait, la fit soupirer de désespoir. Puis elle se dégagea d'un coup de reins bien placé.

"Pas touche Sirius. Nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça n'est ce pas, appuya-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil amusé."

Il l'entraîna cependant dans les profondeurs du château, puis dans une immense pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, meublée avec quelques fauteuils couverts de coussins. Elle eut un hochement de tête appréciateur et laissa tomber le colis sur la table basse.

" Un petit cadeau de ta mère. Sachant qu'elle m'invite pour Noël, tu as interêt à venir.

- Je vais chez James.

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté tiens... Je suppose que je subirais ta famille seule. Et ses projets d'héritiers.

- Je penserais à toi.

- Trop gentil. Voici les photos de mariage.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir juste pour ça ?

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de voir comme j'étais habillée ? Moi je meurs d'envie de découvrir ton costard au lieu des dalles du sol."

Il acquiesça et déballa en vitesse, découvrant les cinq épais volumes reliés de vert. Il attira sa femme sur le sofa à côté de lui et plaça l'album entre eux. Il ouvrit lentement la première page, comme pour conserver le suspense. Elle lui donna un coup de coude en riant doucement.

Une grande photo d'eux deux ouvrait le bal. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en la voyant magnifique dans sa longue robe de mariée. Tia écarquilla les yeux en le voyant magnifique dans son costume noir. Ils sifflèrent dans un bel ensemble et eurent leur premier fou rire commun.

Plus ils tournaient les pages, plus ils riaient, en se voyant s'éviter le plus possible du regard sur les photographies sorcières. Ils reconnurent même quelques Serpentards, mais ils furent achevés en voyant Mme Black habillé d'une robe rose bonbon et pleurant à chaude larme en serrant sa belle fille plutôt rigide dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, souffla Sirius, essuyant ses yeux humides.

- De rien, ma souffrance est passée depuis le temps. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir ça. Et même si ça me fait mal de le dire, de rire avec toi.

- Que dirais tu de faire la paix ?

- Je dirais que tu as de vachement bonnes idées des fois."

Il lui tendit une main directe qu'elle saisit sans la moindre hésitation. Rien qu'une seconde, un accord tacite entre l'homme et la femme, le vert et le gris.

" Tu sors toujours avec Mélanie je-ne-sais-plus-comment ?

- Non ! Ça fait une semaine que je suis avec Julia, une Pouffsouffle.

- Rahhhh ! J'ai du mal à suivre toutes tes péripéties mon petit Sirius.

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible. Mais toi, toujours personne ?

- J'ai des amies très encombrantes, rit-elle.

- Tu viens avec nous pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- La semaine prochaine ? Dac'O'Dac ! Dis à Potty de préparer les chocolats et à Lup-Lup se sortir les gants de boxe. On ne sait jamais après tout.

- Heureux de t'avoir rencontré Lulanna Harper.

- Pas autant que moi, je t'assure."

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle en riant comme des bossus, les albums ayant malencontreusement rencontrés un sort d'invisibilité. Ils rencontrèrent dans leur périple quelques Serdaigles éberlués de les voir s'entendre comme des larrons en foire.

Mais aussi James, Remus et Peter qui eurent une exorbitation des yeux si importante qu'ils manquèrent de sortir de leurs emplacements respectifs. Tia s'incrusta dans leur petit groupe et échangea quelques répliques sanglantes avec le binoclard.

" JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU PETITE PÉTASSE !"

Intriguée plus qu'énervée, Lulanna fixa sa colocataire avec une moue interrogatrice effectuée à la perfection.

" Un problème Sayo ?

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Essaies un peu pour voir... Menaça Sirius, les yeux orageux."

Tia eut un sourire complètement pervers et la voyant se décomposer devant ses yeux et partir, des larmes roulant presque sur ses joues trop minces. Les Maraudeurs au grand complet se serrèrent contre la jeune fille, tels des gardes du corps.

" Les mecs, je vous disque je ne suis pas en danger !

- On ne sait jamais ! On chouchoute la p'tite femme de notre meilleur ami, c'est tout.

- Dis le plus fort, tout le monde ne t'a pas entendu Jamesy !

- Bah, ça finira par se savoir un jour ou l'autre je suppose.

- Le plus tard possible sera le mieux."

Fin de la discussion. Retour à la case explications aux amies. Sauf que ces fameuses explications n'eurent pas vraiment le but escompté, si on considère le fait que Nasha a softement demandé à voir les photos pour s'y extasier et que Thalie a hurlé pour demander des détails croustillants sur leur nuit de noce - inexistante soit dit en passant.-


	7. Octobre 1978, Partie II

Warning : Ce chapitre tente vraiment sur la niaiserie bourrée de chamallow vers la fin... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour rester crédible, mais j'ai craqué, alors pardon ;) Enjoy !

**Octobre 1978 ****Partie II : ****Sortie à Pré-au- Lard  
**

"Tia, tu lambines !

-C'est pas toi qui porte ce jean affreusement trop grand ! Vas dire ça à Nana qu'il ne me va pas du tout !"

Ils s'entre regardèrent et James soupira.

" Compris, je me dévoue. Monte sur mon dos.

-QUOI !

- Monte sur mon dos et plus vite que ça, sinon on arrivera jamais."

Timide comme ce n'est pas possible, elle grimpa sur le dos du brun, puis, retrouvant son naturel au galop, s'accouda sur le sommet de son crâne, ses longs cheveux blonds volant autour de son visage d'ange.

Remus eut un sourire éblouissant tandis que Sirius se contentait d'un mince rictus pas tout à fait à l'aise, cependant amusé. Potter grimaçait outrageusement, faisant rire de plus bel la Serdaigle. Ils croisèrent McGonagall en chemin et celle ci ne manqua pas de faire valoir avec ironie la galanterie du binoclard qui s'inclina , manquant de faire tomber la femme de son pote.

"Tu peux me poser, James, merci...

- Pas de problème Mademoiselle en détresse, c'est quand tu veux !

- Vous comptez aller où ?

- Trois Balais. Magasin de Quidditch. Zonko.

- Hum. Je vais faire cavalier seul, il faut que je passe à l'animalerie et à la librairie.

- Ah. Sirius avait l'air déçu. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ? Lança-t-il à tout hasard.

- Bien sur, pas de problème. Messieurs les Gryffondors...

- Dans trois bonnes heures au trois Balais, non négociable."

Tandis que le couple partait vers l'animalerie en discutant, le blond croisa le regard de James qui souriait béatement.

" Deux mois.

- Trois. Répliqua le brun."

Black remarqua pour une énième fois à quel point les fossettes de Tia pouvaient être adorables quand elle riait. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent assaillis par un nuée d'odeur pas toutes des plus agréables.

" Bonjour ! Lulanna Harper, je viens chercher...

- Votre mignon petit chat tout plein qui vient d'être sevré. Poursuivit la vendeuse avec bonne humeur.

- Dans le mille !"

La femme disparut un brève seconde avant de revenir, tendant à bout de bras un minuscule chat tigré roux aux yeux pétillants de malice. Tia lui gratta le haut du crâne et il se mit aussitôt à ronronner comme un moteur.

" C'est quoi déjà ton surnom Sir' ?

- Padfoot. Paddy pour les intimes.

- On va l'appeler comme ça. Paddy."

A cet instant, le chaton cessa de ronronner et planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux vert de la fille en un accord silencieux. Elle le glissa dans sa sacoche qu'elle laissa ouverte et, il posa tout de suite la tête sur le rebord pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle régla la somme convenue et sortie dehors. Sirius avait l'air mécontent.

" Tu es fâché Sir' ?

- Tu l'as appelé Paddy !"

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il miaula.

" Je trouvais ça approprié. Je penserais à toi chéri quand je l'appellerais.

- Petite sadique.

- Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime."

Sans le savoir, elle venait de faire gonfler le cœur du Gryffondor comme une éponge, qui s'essora immédiatement, par manque de tout. Elle l'entraîna en le prenant par la main vers la petite librairie qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Il ne protesta même pas.

Elle fouilla pendant une bonne demie heure dans les livres poussiéreux et lui ne fit que la regarder lire avec attention les divers résumés au dos des ouvrages. Il eut une pensée d'une seconde qui consista à se dire qu'il faisait pour la première fois ce que ferait tout copain normal. Sauf qu'il en était déjà à l'étape supérieure avec elle.

Elle paya rapidement au comptoir et reprit sa main pour l'emmener dans la rue.

" Alors ? Ils nous restent deux heures à ne rien faire, tu proposes quoi ?

- On peut aller s'acheter des tas de cochonneries à manger ou alors, je connais un coin sympa pas très loin.

- Cochonneries puis coin sympa ?

- Ça marche !"

Presque timidement, il encercla ses épaules de son bras et la serra contre lui. Elle releva brièvement les yeux et lui sourit doucement, comme pour lui donner sa bénédiction. Entrés dans le magasin, elle l'abandonna et vagabonda dans les rayons, emplissant des sacs de bonbons qu'elle paya, au final, une fortune.

Puis ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à son petit coin de paradis. Un bosquet d'arbre éparses, une minuscule clairière au milieu de tout ça avec des herbes hautes et des fleurs des champs. Elle fut immédiatement conquise et se laissa tomber en arrière sans se soucier des conséquences. A savoir se faire très mal au postérieur.

" C'est terrible. Tu veux une chocogrenouille ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une."

Il enfourna sa grenouille et se lécha les lèvres pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de chocolat. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, faisant remonter son t-shirt de quelques centimètres. Il se pencha vers elle et elle tourna sa tête vers lui, les yeux lumineux, son petit chat grimpant sur elle.

" Tu es amie avec Rogue ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Amie, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons simplement que nous sommes potes. "

Il y eut un petit silence où ils ne firent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Tia finit par se lancer, une étrange rougeur étant venue squatter ses joues porcelaine.

" Si je dis que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser ca fait mauvais genre ou pas ?"

Si il eut l'air choqué, il disparut bien vite à la faveur d'un rictus moqueur.

" Je ne pense pas. On est marié ou pas ?

- On est. Tu n'étais pas avec heu... Julia ou Sophie ?

- Personne. Nobody.

- Je peux ?"

Il se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle, souriant dans leur baiser. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, riant et s'embrassant, comme deux jeunes amoureux en pleine retrouvailles.

" On est deux abrutis, tu le savais Sir' ?

- Évidemment !"

Allongée à nouveau sur le dos, il entremêlait ses doigts à ses boucles blondes et l'embrassait parfois sur le visage, heureux de la faire rire, et renaître ainsi les deux, à son humble avis, adorables fossettes sur ses joues.

" Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il dans son oreille avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et de respirer à fond son parfum fruité.

- Tu es pas mal non plus Chéri... Ça me perturbe de me dire que je viens de t'embrasser alors que, techniquement, on est marié depuis deux mois.

- Comme quoi, la vie est étrange. On leur dit ?

- Oui. Non. Tu veux ?

- J'en sais rien. On est quoi toi et moi ? Un couple, mari et femme, ou on passe simplement du temps ensemble...

- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à côté de toi.

- Disons qu'on est plus que des amis, t'en pense quoi ?

- Que tu as fouchtrement raison pour une fois !"

Il la frappa sans aucune force, simplement s'amusant de ses répliques qui ressemblaient étrangement aux siennes lorsqu'il était dans un bon jour.


	8. Octobre 1978, Partie III

Je m'excuse par avance pour les amoureux de Sirius... ( Mais ils auront leur revanche !) & aussi pour les tournures de phrases que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire... Mais je corrigerais ça rapidement !

**Octobre 1978 Partie III : Lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Huit heures**

"TU ES UN IMMONDE CONNARD SIRIUS BLACK !"

Cette charmante réplique venait de la toute nouvelle et toute ancienne 'plus qu'amie' de Sirius Black, notre bien aimé Gryffondor aux yeux gris acier. La blonde avait enfilé son uniforme de façon approximative, ce qui lui donnait un charme encore plus incontestable.

Sa chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine, mais aussi les reliefs de son soutien gorge noir. Elle sortait de sa jupe plissée mise de travers et ses hautes chaussettes bleues tenaient du tire bouchon. Il ne fallait pas oublier ses cheveux électriques et fous ce qui lui donnait un petit air de harpie pas désagréable à l'œil.

" Tu as un problème Harper ? Grogna-t-il, pas sur de ses fautes.

- Un problème ? NON ! DES PROBLEMES ! Je te rappelle ce qu'on s'était dis hier... Et monsieur trouve le moyen de coucher avec la première venu le soir même, sortir avec une nouvelle fille sans se soucier des conséquences et ce, en moins de 12 heures. Profite bien de ta vie Black. Parce qu'elle va devenir un enfer. Cracha-t-elle en conclusion, avant de se retourner et de marcher droit vers les Serpentards des images écœurantes encore plein les yeux."

Elle se posta devant Rogue, qui la fixait avec admiration. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu envie qu'elle soit à lui. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, une fille comme elle n'était pas intéressée par un mec comme lui.

Elle eut un sourire sincère, marqué par l'apparition furtive d'une rangée de dents blanches. Et avant que le vert et argent n'est le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle l'embrassait, en un effleurement de lèvre à peine perceptible, accompagné d'un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Ils furent acclamés par toute leur maison respective et elle laissa traîner sa main sur sa joue avant de retourner s'assoir un mètre plus loin, entre Nasha et Thalie, incrédules et mortes de rire à la fois.

" Tu viens d'embrasser Sevy. Bien. Tu n'étais pas mariée avec Black aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Ce mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier avec nos deux noms. Rien à foutre. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie n'est ce pas ? Grommela-t-elle.

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui es rentrée complètement euphorique hier soir parce que tu venais d'avoir une séance câlin avec ton mari ?

- Oh, c'est bon. Coucher avec Sayo Kimasu n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente de sa vie.

- IL A FAIT QUOI ! Rugit Thalie, scandalisée.

- Comme tu dis. Je le hais. Putin, dans deux mois je vais passer Noel chez lui, heureusement sans lui et je vois déjà sa mère me dire : " Bon, les petits enfants ça arrivent quand dans tout ça ? Si vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, je peux vous donner des conseils...". Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, merci. On commence par quoi ?

- Sortilèges, dans deux heures, McGo n'est pas là jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Cool ! S'exclama Nana.

- Mouais. Je vais aller traîner dans le parc. Qui est pour ?"

Les deux mains de ses collègues se levèrent et elle en fut intérieurement ravie. Pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec elles semblaient impossible parfois. Une fois debout, Tia les serra contre elle en encerclant leurs épaules de ses bras, une de chaque côté de son corps.

Installées comme des pachas sur l'herbe, un fétu de paille entre les lèvres, elles rêvaient, chacune dans leur coin, un sourire rêveur accroché aux coins de leur bouche.

" Je fais une fête chez moi pour le nouvel an, jeta Thalie, l'air de rien.

- QUOIIIIIIIII ! Rugirent ses deux amies en cœur.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là et j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule. Ca vous dit ?

- Et comment ! Y aura qui ? Demanda Tia.

- Nous. C'est déjà pas mal je trouve.

- Moi j'approuve. Conclut Nana."

Au loin, juste devant les marches du château, Sirius se pelotait avec la chinoise, sans se soucier qu'à une centaine de mètres plus haut dans le parc, Lulanna avait ses yeux posés sur lui, un petit air triste peint sur ses traits.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_...

Direction les Sortilèges, elles croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard et Tia remit nerveusement une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille, voyant Severus s'approcher d'elle, la démarche gauche. Elle rougit du rougissement le plus rouge qu'il se peut.

" Tia, je pourrais disons, te parler ?

- Je suppose que c'est pour ce matin, dit elle, vaguement mal à l'aise, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pas que ça me dérange ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais comprendre.

- Je crois que c'était pour faire chier Black. Et parce que je t'aime bien. Expliqua-t-elle en choisissant chacun de ses mots.

- Ca ne représentait rien pour toi alors. "

Ca ne sonnait pas comme une question. Plus comme une affirmation douloureuse à faire, une sentence. Elle fit un choix. Elle se saisit de sa main anguleuse et fine, comme pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

" Disons que je t'aime beaucoup."

Elle laça ses doigts aux siens en une promesse, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et le vert se mêla au noir. De sa main libre, elle redessina les contours de son visage et eut un petit sourire qui eut un effet ravageur.

« Peut être parce que tu n'es pas beau. Que tu es simplement toi et que, rien que pour ça, tu es magnifique. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois, laissant la tendresse prendre le pas sur la vengeance, prenant étrangement goût à ses lèvres fines et un rien trop sèches. Elle s'en foutait. Peut être parce qu'il était tous ce que Lui n'était pas, où simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à la draguer ou même à la faire rire.

Il finit par y répondre maladroitement, se souciant peu de ce qui se passait autour d'eux ou même des murmures qu'ils soulevaient parmi les élèves passant à proximité. Elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'approcha plus près d'elle. Humainement parlant, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus collée.

« On fait quoi au juste ?

- A part s'embrasser et prendre un pied monstre je suppose ? Que dirais tu de sortir ensemble un de ces quatre ?

- Que dirais tu de sortir ensemble tout court ? Demanda-t-il courageusement, avant de pâlir et de paraître se rendre compte qu'il la tenait par les hanches contre lui. Il voulut reculer, mais elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les forcer à rester en place.

- Je dirais que je n'ai pas une situation simple, mais que oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui. »

Elle avisa le minuscule professeur qui n'osait pas les interrompre en un moment si romantique, une larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle lui vola un baiser rapide et entra dans la salle où les Serdaigles applaudirent à tout rompre pour cause de forte popularité et où les Rouge et or voulurent la tuer dans la seconde pour oser sortir avec un Serpentard.

« Nana ? Je vais mourir.

- Sincèrement, oui. Si j'en juge par la baguette brisée en deux de ton mari. Je suppose qu'il adorerait que ce soit ton cou.

- Ah. Bien. Merde.

- Il faut dire qu'emballer Sevy au milieu du couloir, ce n'était pas de la première discrétion.

- J'm'en doute. Mais qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien, dit-elle avec un ton rêveur.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'apprécie assez pour vouloir passer un bout de chemin avec lui. Disons quelques mois ou plus.

- Bien. Parfait. Tu vas morfler.

- Grands dieux, non ! Black va. Je lui ai promis. Et tout cela commence aujourd'hui, dès maintenant.

- Bordel, tu es marié avec lui Tia, s'indigna Thalie.

- Et alors ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne se gênait pas pour me tromper ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureuse pendant que Mônsieur vit sa vie. »


	9. Vacances de la Toussaint, Partie I

**Vacances de la Toussaint Fin Première Semaine Poudlard**

Tia souriait.

Elle souriait comme si elle possédait tout ce que la vie ne pourra jamais lui donner. Elle était à Poudlard pour deux longues semaines, seule face à elle même pour réfléchir et faire un point sur tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis le début de l'année.

Et ca ne se présentait pas trop mal pour tout dire. Assise sur l'herbe encore humide, elle écrivait son devoir de Défense avec une minutie entièrement Serdaigle. Personne. C'était ce qui aurait pû le mieux décrire l'état des lieux du chateau.

La majorité des élèves étaient repartis chez eux pour passer un peu de temps avec leur famille, craignant plus que tout la menace de Voldemort. Elle avait préféré rester, sachant pertinement qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, elle aurait eu le droit aux réprimandes pour n'avoir pas été à Serpentard.

Même si elle trouvait ça étrange que son père n'ait pas plus insisté pour qu'elle revienne. Mais elle avait passé sur ça et travaillait à présent avec une ardeur toute elle même. Elle ignora même les caresses qui se voulaient distrayantes de Paddy, à savoir une série de ronronnement désespérés contre ses pieds nus.

Deux heures plus tard, elle mettait un point final à son devoir qui, selon lui, frolait la perfection, comme à chaque fois. Ce coup ci, le sujet portait sur les dispositifs mentaux utilisés lors de la troisième guerre contre les Gobelins. Tout un programme.

" Compris Paddy, je me stoppe et je m'occupe de toi."

Elle le saisit sous les pattes avant et le calla contre sa poitrine où il recommença à ronronner comme un moteur. Elle se sentait bien et permit à son esprit de vagabonder où bon lui semblait, pendant un long moment, passant de ses amies à son petit ami, sans oublier son inoubliable mari.

Mari qui l'évitait comme la peste depuis deux semaines à présent et elle pouvait dire sans aucun problème qu'elle s'en foutait comme de sa première potion. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier sa magnifitude permanente.

Si son copain n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se faisait du mec parfait, il n'en était pas loin. Un certain charme, un sourire renversant, intelligent, gentil, marrant quand il le voulait bien, attentionné... Son seul défaut était qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de miam-mort en herbe. Mais bon, on ne pouvait decemment pas tout avoir n'est ce pas ?

Révêuse, elle rangea ses affaires et remonta tranquillement jusqu'au château qui projetait une ombre sinistre dans le soleil couchant. A peine eut elle posée le pied dans le hall d'entrée qu'un rugissement l'accueilli et la stupéfia sur place. L'homme qui courait vers elle avait un air beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Deux options s'offraient à Tia. Fuir ou... Fuir.

Elle opta pour la seconde des options : fuir, le plus loin possible. Elle pivota et courut comme une folle jusqu'à la forêt interdite, se souvenant trop bien de la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait fais que le croiser chez elle. Lulanna n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre.

Puis elle n'entendit plus les bruits de ses pas et se laissa tomber sur le sol humide et recouvert de feuille. Pas une seconde elle ne songea qu'elle pouvait s'être perdue où qu'elle risquait de mourir dévorée par une des habitants de la forêt.

Elle se sentait bien, à l'abris des regards, les gestes confiants. Il pouvait s'agir de folie ou bien simplement d'un courage complètement iraisonné. Elle voterait plus pour de la folie, le courage étant réservé aux Gryffondors.

Curieuse, elle continua à marcher dans l'obscurité rassurante des arbres centenaires. Elle croisa en chemin un groupe de centaures, de licornes timide, et même quelques vampires en déroute qui l'évitèrent soigneusement.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près d'une rivière et qu'un lourd sommeil s'empare d'elle, la faisant vaciller sur ses jambes pour finalement tomber lourdement sur le dos, ses boucles formant une couronne autour de son visage d'ange.

Une ombre s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme un fantôme, semblant glisser sur le sol parsemé d'humidité. Elle se pencha vers Tia et avec une tendresse infinie, la souleva en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras. Avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

**Vacances de la Toussaint Fin Première Semaine Manoir Potter**

Sirius souriait comme si il possédait tout ce que la vie ne pourra jamais lui donner. Il était chez son meilleur ami pour deux semaines qu'il espérait longues et interminables. James dormait paisiblement dans un hamac vaguement à l'ombre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short.

Remus s'évertuait à apprendre à la dernière des Potter les bases de la Défence contre les forces du Mal. Si Sirius était septique quand à l'utilité de la chose, il ne pouvait pas nier que celle ci était exceptionnellement trognonne avec ses longs cheveux bruns complètement fous et ses grands yeux bleus.

Lui était simplement assis sur l'herbe, les pieds dans l'eau de la piscine, se disant vaguement qu'il faudrait bien qu'il le commence un jour ou l'autre son devoir de Défense donné par un professeur complètement cinglé.

Peter lisait un bouquin épais comme un dico, plus loin sous les arbres. Ils devaient profiter à fond du beau temps étonnant pour cette fin d'Octobre, car il se doutait qu'il ne durerait pas pour tout le temps des vacances.

La-bas, au loin, le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, donnant d'étrange couleurs au ciel, allant du rouge au violet dans les profondeurs du monde. Appuyé comme il l'était, il faisait saillir ses muscles fins, à faire tomber toutes les filles des environs si il y en avait eu.

Puis son regard tomba sur le fin anneau doré qui brillait à sa main droite. Le symbole d'une promesse. Le soir de leur première rencontre, elle lui avait demandé de ne jamais lui mentir. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait fait que ça, lui mentir.

Chercher à la faire craquer pour l'embrasser était sans aucun doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Enfin, sans compter le fait qu'il ait couché avec Kimasu le soir même de leur engagement.

Il s'était dis qu'il n'allait avoir aucun remords, mais il se trompait. Il avait oublié l'espace d'une seconde que la fille était surement la plus sympa et la plus libérée qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Qu'elle était comme lui et qu'elle possédait l'instinct de la vengeance.

Et il était sur que sortir avec Rogue dès le lendemain était digne de lui et de sa traîtrise. Alors oui, il l'avouait presque sans honte, il regrettait. Il aurait voulu que toute cette histoire de mariage n'interfère jamais entre eux et ils auraient surement vécu des choses ensemble.

Mais on ne pouvait pas nier que leur union posait de sérieuses barrières entre eux, sachant qu'ils étaient sensés se haïr ou s'aimer comme des dingues, au choix.

" Tu penses à quoi Paddy ?

- A rien, je rêvasse.

- Si c'est Tia qui te trote dans la tête, se monte pas le roblechon, elle et Rogue, ça ne durera pas, ils sont trop différents.

- Petit un, je me fous de Tia et tant mieux pour elle si ça dure.

- Si tu le dis. Hey Jamesy !

- Mmmm... Marmona l'interpellé dans un demi sommeil.

- C'est pas ton père qui court vers nous ?"

Potter se redressa d'un bond et vit son paternel courir. Ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs. Il fronça des sourcils en le voyant ainsi et le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas lui, mais son meilleur ami perdu dans son monde.

" Sirius ! rugit Potter Senior.

- Mmmm ? Répondit il, vaguement interessé.

- Dumbledore vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour toi.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il raconte de beau ?

- Lulanna Harper a disparu. Son père venait la voir, apparement de pas très bonne humeur et elle s'est enfui dans la forêt, on ne l'a pas...

- Pardon ? Tia a disparu ?"

Il se redessa d'un bond et enfila ses chaussures, referma sa chemise ouverte et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, bruns. James et Remus ne comprennaient pas ce que leur meilleur ami fabriquait.

" Tu fous quoi Paddy ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Je vais la chercher bordel !"


	10. Vacances de la Toussaint, Partie II

**Vacances de la Toussaint Début Première Semaine Poudlard**

Le directeur se tenait droit comme un I sur les marches menant au parc, scrutant chacun des mouvements de la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Puis un résonnement de pas derrière lui le convaincu qu'il avait eu raison d'envoyer ce courrier chez le jeune Potter.

" Monsieur ? L'interpella Black.

- Bienvenu monsieur Black.

- Vous m'attendiez ?

- Disons que j'espérais que tu viendrais. Je ne pouvais pas en être sur.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il piteusement. Les centaures la cherchent partout, ça ne devrait plus être long.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien. Attendre et espérer."

Dumbledore fit demi-tour et commença à grimper dans les étages lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course et vit, à sa plus grande surprise, le Gryffondor courir vers les bois. Il lui hurla de revenir. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Sirius Black tenait tant à la petite Serdaigle blonde ?

Sans se douter qu'il allait surement revenir dans état proche de la mort si ce n'est complètement mort, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un Lumos qui illumina une bonne partie de la forêt l'espace d'une seconde.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, éblouie par le trop plein de luminosité autour d'elle. Elle tâta ce qui se trouvait sous elle et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un matelas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moelleux.

Elle se redressa, se sentant à présent parfaitement réveillée et loucha sur les murs blancs recouverts de tableaux colorés et de photographies plus ou moins anciennes. Curieuse comme une chouette, elle se leva et les examina, surprise de reconnaître certains des professeurs de Poudlard qui faisaient de grands signes à l'appareil photo.

Sur l'une, Dumbledore riait dans une de ses habituelles robes aux couleurs flashies, lui faisant inévitablement penser à sa meilleure amie et à sa folie interne permanente.

" Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite Mademoiselle ?"

Elle pivota violemment sur elle même, prise par surprise. Elle dévisagea l'inconnue qui avait des cheveux noirs très long et qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon divinement beau, avec de longs cheveux blancs et de grands yeux de glace.

Elle portait une robe de voile noir qui l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau, marquant sa taille fine et le galbe parfait de ses hanches. Tia la trouva simplement sublime.

" Je m'excuse Madame.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'appelle Lliane Davis et voici mon fils, Aaron.

- Je suis Lulanna Harper. Je pourrais savoir ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous êtes tombée sous l'influence des Fées, elles dansaient près de la rivière où elles vous ont endormi. Heureusement, elles sont plus farceuses que méchantes.

- Je vous remercie. Mais je pense qu'il faut que je retourne chez moi.

- Vous le pouvez, évidemment. Mais si vous le voulez, je pourrais vous faire découvrir mon monde. Vous savez, nous n'avons pas l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup de visiteur."

Intriguée, Tia passa sa tête au travers de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec la forêt interdite, et le petit point là bas, elle supposa que ça devait être le château.

" Vous vivez ici ? La femme acquiesça lentement.

- C'est juste une proposition, vous faites ce que vous souhaitez.

- J'aimerais assez. Mais je ne vous connais pas... Et les professeurs vont s'inquiéter de mon absence.

- Je leur enverrais un message. Je connais assez bien le Directeur, dit elle en souriant, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

- Je veux bien rester. Vous m'apprendrez ?

- Tout ! Du moindre brin d'herbe aux trolls des cavernes. Ca marche ?

- Ca marche. Et votre fils ?

- Aaron ? Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a l'habitude de m'accompagner partout où je vais. Je pense qu'il est aussi cinglé que moi."

Une petite sonnette retentit et la propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils avec consternation. Elle se pencha légèrement un petit bassin de pierre empli d'eau. Elle sembla encore plus surprise et Tia s'approcha d'elle pour se regarder dans le liquide mouvant.

" Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'image formée."

Tia plissa les yeux et fixa l'homme courir avant d'avoir un grand sourire amusé.

" C'est Sirius.

- Un de tes camarades de classe ?

- Mon mari.

- Oh. Nous allons le laisser se perdre un peu et j'irais le chercher demain matin. Pas d'objection ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Aucune. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Tu dois avoir faim. Que dirais tu d'une assiette de spaghetti ?

- Que je sens que je vais beaucoup me plaire ici. Dit Tia en riant."

La blonde ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux blancs du petit garçon qui eut un sourire éblouissant. Puis, ils marchèrent tous ensemble sur le parquet élimé mais ciré au possible vers une petite cuisine moldue. Lulanna constata qu'ils étaient vraiment très en hauteur. Puis elle remarqua les branches qui poussaient dans le salon.

Elle s'interrogea sur la femme à l'aspect paisible qui lui avait probablement épargné une mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Qui pouvait-elle être pour vivre dans ses bois à la réputation mortelle ? Ses traits avaient quelque chose de familier, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lulanna s'approcha de nouveau du bassin et regarda quelques instants la silhouette mince du Gryffondor courir sous le couvert des bois, avec une rapidité que seule dans l'habitude. Elle laissa un petit sourire occuper ses lèvres. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il était du genre à braver tous les interdits et à venir faire de petites promenades dans les bois.

Il esquivait les branches avec agilité et ne paraissait jamais ralentir sa course. Tia se demanda s'il avait réfléchi avant de venir la secourir. Comme si elle était sans défense et qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégé, s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement.

Mais peu lui importait au final. Elle allait enfin passer des vacances constructives, et pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse attendre son hôtesse. La blonde se détourna enfin des images tremblotantes et marcha vers la cuisine d'où émanait déjà des odeurs plus d'alléchantes.


	11. Vacances de la Toussaint, Partie III

Haaann ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard , je ne pensais pas que mes partiels allaient me prendre autant de temps. ( Ce qui d'ailleurs n'a pas servi à grand chose, mais passons ). Avant un chapitre nettement plus substantiel, voici de quoi me faire pardonner =) Enjoy !

**Vacances de la Toussaint, Partie III**

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment où il était, il avait couru droit devant lui, comme l'idiot qu'il était, tout à son inquiétude pour la jeune femme. Son instinct paraissait le guider en dépit du bon sens, lui faisant emprunter des détrours qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, malgré ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes avec le reste des maraudeurs.

Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. A cette seconde, la seule image qui s'imposait dans son esprit était celle de la petite blonde qui était liée à lui. Comment pouvait il expliquer la force du lien qui les unissait ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu que tout était de sa faute.

Mais c'était dans sa nature de tout gâcher dès que l'occasion se présentait. Sûrement une façon plus ou moins concluante de se protéger de l'influence du monde extérieur. Brutalement, il s'arrêta et scruta les alentours. Il lui semblait que quelque chose l'observait au loin, comme un oeil discret braqué sur lui pour le surveiller.

Il hûma l'air comme l'aurait fait son homologue canin et grogna. Sentir mais ne pas voir un ennemi lui avait toujours mis les nerfs en boules. Tout au fond de lui, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas en danger, mais des restes d'inquiétude ne pouvaient l'empécher d'avancer encore plus loin dans la forêt.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, perchée sur un banc rustique, Tia engloutissait ses pâtes avec voracité, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Ou alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, au choix.

La femme n'était pas loquace et se contentait d'observer son fils faire la discussion à leur invitée avec une fougue amicale. Elle regardait ses longs cheveux presque blancs encadrer son visage très pâle et la jeune femme se demanda à quoi ressembleraient ses enfants. A supposer qu'elle en aurait un jour évidemment.

Si Sirius était le père, ils auraient probablement ses cheveux noirs. Et peut être même ses yeux verts. Elle soupira, rien que l'idée de penser qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants avec Sirius Black lui donnait une légère envie de se pendre, sachant très bien ce que ça impliquait.

" Est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogea la femme avec sollicitude en voyant son visage se fermer.

- Je crois que oui. Je... On ne pourrait pas aller le chercher maintenant ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant stupidement sur une branche. Lliane eut un léger sourire pas dupe.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant qu'est-il advenu de ' laissons le mourir de trouille dans la forêt ' ?

- Disons qu'il a beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, c'est quelqu'un de...bien. Enfin je crois.

- Je vois. Donc, vous êtes mariés, tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne t'aime pas, mais tu tiens quand même à lui malgré le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout. Hum. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ton histoire.

- Si je vous connaissais plus, je dirais que vous vous foutez allègrement de moi. La femme acquiesça. Je tiens à vous rapeller que je suis une adolescente, que mes parents sont dingues et que par conséquent, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être perturbé.

- Amen. Bon. Je vais le ramener au château. En attendant, tu peux... Jouer avec mon fils. Il adore qu'on lui tienne compagnie."

Le dit fils n'avait pas vraiment l'air de son avis, mais Lulanna acquiesça tout de même avec un sourire sincère. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne lui avait pas ordonné quelque chose. Mais étrangement, et c'était peut être du à l'air familier de la femme, elle ne haussa même pas un sourcil signifiant clairement " Je ne suis pas ton chien, on ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, vas te gratter."

Lliane disparut dans un petit plop discret après avoir recommandé chaudement à son fils de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec sa magie. Le fiston répondit par l'affirmative avec une mine quelque peu roublarde.

Les pâtes restantes descendirent bien vite dans le gosier de la jeune femme avec de petits couinements de satisfaction. Aaron ne la quittait pas de ses immenses yeux clairs et restait là, simplement assis sur sa chaise, sans faire mine d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Bizarre.

" Bonjour jeune inconnu plein de cheveux, interpella Lliane avec un haussement de sourcil appréciateur.

- Pardon ? Un rien échevelé de sa course folle, Sirius se stoppa brutalement et lui lança un charmant regard bovin. Vous savez, ce genre de regard qu'on a quand le cerveau est vide. Oui, celui là même.

- Je viens vous ramener à Poudlard. Votre charmante femme va très bien, et le directeur se fera une joie de vous le confirmer. Il grogna en fourageant dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux.

- Et têtu en plus de ça. J'adore. Mais je ne suis pas à ton service et j'ai pour mission de te ramener, par la peau des fesses si il le faut, au directeur. Donc tu vas être sage.

- On parie ?"

Lliane soupira profondement, avec un rien de désespoir. Le jeune était tel qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Borné, agaçant et le tout accompagné d'un immense sourire. Ce sourire que la femme mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler à grands coups de sortilèges. Mais elle était gentille au fond. Et elle avait fait un promesse, du moins en quelque sorte, à la charmante jeune fille blonde.

Elle lui agrippa donc le col avec force et ils transplanèrent alors qu'il s'indignait.


End file.
